


Hell on Legs

by lil_noodle



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, BAMF Ellie (The Last of Us), Blood, F/F, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set Post-The Last of Us, Set Post-The Last of Us Part II, The Last of Us - Freeform, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_noodle/pseuds/lil_noodle
Summary: I've discovered I'm bad at summaries! I'll probably change this eventually but, Ellie goes out one more time to save a couple of kids and meets another badass lesbian in the process. I swear there's more development than that lmao.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/ Original Character, Ellie (The Last of Us)/OC, Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hell on Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for considering reading my first chapter. A few things before you start:  
> -This is post TLOU Part 2, if you haven't seen or played the two games this isn't gonna make much sense but it's all up to you!  
> -I'm going to be adding more tags and maybe changing the rating depending on where I take this story, I'm not a huge planner so most of this is off the top of my head lmao so stay tuned! But I can assure you that any pre-existing tags are relevant to the chapters and I will make special care in tagging future chapters correctly.  
> -Any and all feedback is appreciated!  
> Thanks again!  
> xoxo noodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I have updated the prologue so make sure to read near the end to make sure your all caught up!

Ellie POV:

Ellie felt the wind breathe through her hair as she rode through the forest. The powerful canter of her horse bounced her and her backpack along the well beaten trail back towards Jackson. The evening sunset light filtered through the cracks of green leaves above her as details of Jackson continued to become clearer as she rode on. Soon enough she slowed her chestnut horse to a slow walk at the gates, greeting the guards as she went on through to the stables. She gracefully dropped off the side of her horse, holding the reins in one hand while leading it towards it’s normal stable, passing and waking the nearby stable-hand.

“Well howdy Ellie, patrol go alright?” Tony asked between a loud yawn, raking a hand through his sandy blonde hair. 

“Yep. Went fine.” Ellie responded, without much room for more conversation. Tony began looking around for other horses as Ellie locked the stable door, giving her loyal steed one final pet on the nose.

“Are you gonna keep ditching the rest of your patrol party?” Tony asked with a small grin.

“Nope, didn’t ditch anyone. I told you, Tommy lets me go out alone.” Ellie said and waved goodbye without looking back at the man.

“If you say so…” Tony sighed quietly before settling back into his nap.

While walking down the main road Ellie became acutely aware of the slightly panicked environment of Jackson. Children had begun to be rushed inside houses despite there being light out, few people jogged from group to group talking in hushed tones. Ellie chose to ignore these signs for now, could’ve been something small to freak all the mothers out after all. And probably none of her business. Ellie was halfway up the steps when a familiar voice called out her name.

“Ellie!” Maria slows from her jog to her walk and raises a hand in greeting to the girl. Ellie gives a small smile which soon turns into confusion.

“Something wrong?” Ellie slips her backpack off her back, thumping it onto the porch. She rolls her neck back, stretching a few muscle knots from the long ride. 

“I need to talk to you, can you meet me and Tommy in my house in ten?” It’s less of a question and more of an order, that’s what her tone says anyway.

“Yeah sure, lemme just put my shit down and I’ll be there.” She grabs her bag while unlocking and opening the old white door, letting it creak and close behind her. She watches Maria for a moment walk off through the kitchen window before going upstairs. _Must be important if Maria is letting Tommy in the same room as her,_ Ellie thinks to herself before exhaling a small laugh to herself. She sheds her backpack and her heavy denim jacket, keeping her side arm and switchblade on her out of habit. Ellie takes one more peaceful moment to herself, stretching her back and arms. Moments where she’s alone, especially while in Jackson, are few and far between to Ellie’s dismay. Before she has time to reconsider Maria’s offer and nap for the next week, Ellie trots back down her stairs and out the door and locks it behind her. 

The walk to Maria’s is short, only about five minutes. Ellie’s figure is illuminated by lanterns and string lights hanging from house to house. Before long Ellie is knocking on Maria’s door, it opens shortly after revealing Tommy. 

“Oh, hey Ellie…” He clears his throat, “come on in, everyone’s in the kitchen.” Tommy clapped her on the back before heading into an illuminated doorway ahead of her. Ellie had a short amount of time to ponder who everyone was before she saw for herself. Gathered around the kitchen table were about ten people. Maria stood at the head of the table where Tommy soon joined her, and around the table were names and faces Ellie didn’t really know. Jackson was getting to be a big community, and Ellie barely talked to anyone as it is. She did see Seth, however, running his hand through his ever thinning silver hair. And then there was Dina, who Ellie quickly averted eye contact with despite being currently stared at by everyone there. Ellie then directed her attention from the floor to the map that currently covered the entire table, she took a few more steps forward in order to see what land it was covering. 

“What’s this?” Ellie asked frankly, running her hand along the paper that illustrated Jackson and the terrain surrounding it. 

“One of our patrols hasn’t come back yet, and they’re a few hours overdue.” Maria answered before putting both hands on the table and examining the map.

“That’s not too uncommon though, maybe they ran into some infected and just took a bit of clearing it out. It’s happened to me a few times.” Ellie said crossing her arms, it was uncharacteristic for the entire town to be in a fuss over a late patrol.

“True but, the patrol had Casey and Lionel in it. It was their first patrol.” Tommy added. Ellie raised her eyebrows at that, she didn’t know Casey too well but Lionel was a ball of energy. Unbothered by Ellie’s seemingly unapproachable aura, always asking for her to play guitar or throw snowballs in the winter. What she did know about the two was that they were young, 15 or 16. 

“Who went with them?” Ellie spared a glance at Dina, who luckily was stuck studying the map and the different notes taken on it.

“Adam did, said they weren’t gonna go too far out seeing it was their first patrol and all.” Seth spoke up. “I packed them sandwiches and water, enough for a day.” Ellie bit her lip, she didn’t know Adam personally but she knew he was capable enough to handle infected. And smart enough not to take a couple of kids too far from Jackson. Ellie perked up at the sound of Dina’s voice.

“We know they went on the western trails, followed the river upstream for a mile or two.” Ellie watched her small fingers trace the river in the theoretical path of the patrol, before sliding her gaze from the map to Maria and Tommy

“Have we sent anyone out to get them yet?” Ellie was met with a beat of silence from everyone, confirming her fears. Tommy seemed to be the first one to speak up.

“No we haven’t but…” Maria cut him off before he could finish, “We will be sending a patrol for them in the morning.” She was met with small glances and murmurs of disagreement from people around the table.

“It’ll be too late. Ten hours is too late, you know that.” Ellie met Maria with a hardened glare, who matched her’s with her own steely gaze.

“No, I don’t know that. None of us do.” Maria answered sharply. “We can’t risk a night patrol, they’ve gone bad too many times.” Her tone suggested no further argument, Ellie huffed in disagreement.

“Those kids are out there. Kids. You can’t just leave them!” Ellie slammed a hand on the table, the face of Lionel’s innocent smile flashing in her mind.

“Ellie…” Tommy began, but before he could finish Ellie was already halfway out the door. The oak door slammed behind her as Ellie trotted down the porch steps and headed back towards her home. Ellie refused to acknowledge the second door slam that followed. 

“Ellie!” Dina’s voice stopped Ellie in her tracks. Ellie’s heart ached at that voice, the voice that broke her heart. Every breath Dina took in front of Ellie broke her, knowing she hurt Dina by leaving pained Ellie more than any bullet could have. Still, Ellie stayed standing until Dina stood in front of her.

“I know what you're going to do. Don’t be stupid.” Dina said, crossing her arms like she had scolded a child. Ellie raised her gaze in defiance.

“Dina, if I remember correctly you called me not your fucking problem anymore. So why, please tell me, do you care what I do now.” Ellie spat, pain etched in every syllable. Dina looked taken aback by her statement, but quickly replaced her surprise with an expression equally as pained.

“Don’t do that. Don’t pretend like those months… that fucking year didn’t happen.” Dina said, reaching a hand out to grasp Ellie’s arm. Ellie brought a hand up, reveling in the feel of Dina’s hand on her skin one last time, and pushed her hand away.

“We’re done Dina. You said it then, I’m saying it now. I can take care of myself now.” Ellie met Dina’s eyes once more before walking away and into her home, closing the door softly behind her. Ellie turned her back to the door, her head thumped against the old oak before she slid down it’s length until she hit the wood floor. She tucked herself into her knees, but stubbornly refused to let the tears that were choking her slide down her cheeks. Ellie took a moment on that cold floor, grasping at her knees, before rising back up. Taking one last shaky breath she headed upstairs to grab her backpack and jacket.

Fifteen minutes later Ellie arose from her house one last time, locking the door back behind her. The town was silent, albeit the quiet murmurs of those within their houses and the buzz of string lights. Ellie stuck to the shadows behind the houses and slowly made her way towards the stables passing the cemetery on her way there. She stopped for a moment, looking at his grave. _Fuck you’d call me stupid for going, but you’d do the same for me._ Ellie trudged on after that thought, quickly coming across the stables. She silently slid by sleeping Tony, who was unfortunately still on duty until midnight. Ellie secured her saddle onto her horse before hopping on and adjusting the reins in her calloused hands, feeling the worn leather slide from hand to hand. A noise caused her to glance upwards to the now very awake Tony.

“Ya know Maria told me you’d be pulling something like this.” He said simply, twirling a piece of straw between his index finger.

“You gonna try and stop me?” Ellie asked frankly, her muscles tensing in the thought of a fight. 

“Nah, I didn’t see anything. I was asleep.” He said before spinning the other way around on one foot and plopping back down into his seat at the front of the stables. Ellie clicked twice as her house started on a slow walk, her gaze followed Tony as she passed him and she raised an eyebrow. Tony spared another glance at her, “I want that horse back.” Ellie knew what that really meant.

“Yeah, sure.” Ellie answered before continuing on, taking the backway out of Jackson to avoid the guarded gate.

With the skill from years of practice, Ellie successfully exited Jackson with no alarms or guards. She took a breath and looked back on the sleeping town, illuminated by the gate lights, before sliding her gaze forward and pushing her horse into a canter following the western river. The bright full moon granted Ellie visibility in the dark night as she continued on the beaten path, taking care to avoid the black of the woods. Ellie had ridden for almost two hours before coming across what remained of the patrol. 

Ellie looked grimly down at the bloody scene, and what remained of Adam. His body was half submerged in water, face down, as his remaining blood mixed with the river water before diminishing quickly. Ellie slid off her horse deftly, tying it up on a nearby small tree, before examining the scene further. The only body there was Adam’s, no Casey or Lionel. Ellie grunted with effort as she pushed Adam’s body over, but quickly gritted her teeth in disgust. Bile rose in her throat as she came face to face with what was left of Adam’s disfigured face, beaten and slashed until no discernable features were left. The only reason she knew it was Adam was from his signature black leather jacket. Ellie turned her gaze from the body, unable to stomach the sight for much more, however Ellie quickly recognized the familiar light green backpack of Lionel’s. It was trashed, torn in almost two pieces, like it had been torn off of someone. Ellie smiled quietly yet grimly to herself, _the kids put up a fucking fight._

Ellie then observed the body once more before noticing the blood trail that had been left in the dirt a few feet away. Ellie surmised they had killed him on the path and then dragged his body to the river to mute the smell, not to attract infected. 

_Too smart for infected, too risky for loners._ Ellie illuminated the ground with a flashlight, crouching down to touch a blood splatter by her feet. The fluid was dry and clumped to the dusty path, it had been there for a few hours. Ellie huffed in anger, _we could’ve fucking caught them if Maria wasn’t such a pussy._

Ellie’s anger was cut short when the sheene of leather caught in her peripheral. Ellie illuminated the nearby bush with her flashlight before reaching down to pick up a tattered pack, one she didn’t recognize. Nothing large remained inside, an almost empty water bottle, some bullet casings, however one thing caught her interest. Ellie reached inside and closed her hand around a small leather bound booklet before quickly flipping through it. 

“Leslie…” Ellie tested the author’s name on her tongue, it was written on the first page along with “DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE”. Ellie raised an eyebrow at the warning before reading it further. While reading Ellie came to the conclusion of two things:  
Ellie does not remember anyone by the name of Leslie, along with its absence of any scar or WLF symbols she assumed this wasn’t anyone from Seattle.  
It was a diary, and she belonged to a group who called themselves “Chimera”  
Ellie read the name a few times, wracked her mind for anyone she could remember belonging to the “Chimera”. She bit her lip in slight annoyance for not recognizing the names of symbols in the diary before reading the last few entries.

June 26:  
We finally made it to fucking Twin Falls. I thought that walk was gonna kill me, days on horseback fucked my back up I swear. Azariah is still a bitch as always, and this new Sent Ivo gives me the creeps. Whatever, all that matters is we fucking made it.

June 30: Tyrant is sending Ivo, me, and a few others out ahead to scout for any good places to move too just in case shit goes south like in Boise. I doubt it will though, it’s nowhere near as big as Boise. Just my luck to get stuck with the new Sent who's missing a few screws, as long as he doesnt get us killed.

July 5: We found a settlement. We don’t know how armed, how big, or even what the fucking name is but Ivo wants to nab a few dogs. It’s a bad idea, we all think so except for that asshole. It’s not like we can tell him what to do though. He says we’ll wait and see if someone comes along the river tomorrow, then we’ll turn back. 

Ellie read that last entry over again, it was July 6th. They had taken Casey and Lionel, but the diary said they were looking for dogs not people. Ellie pushed that small thought back before sliding the diary into her backpack. The snap of a tree branch had Ellie crouching down towards the dirt path, sliding her switchblade from her boot into her hands. Ellie listened intently until the telltale clicking of an infected approached from the forest.

Ellie’s horse snorted and pawed at the tree holding it’s tie as the clicker came closer, becoming illuminated by the moonlight bouncing off the tree trunks. Despite Ellie’s initial plan of sneaking behind it, her horse screeched and reared at the sight of the disfigured creature. The clicker whipped around before sounding it’s bone rattling screech and began running in a frenzy to the panicked horse. Before it could sink its claws into the animal Ellie sprinted up to the focused infected, quickly wrapping her left arm around it’s torso and sliding her blade across its neck. Ellie felt the sickly warm blood of the creature spill over her hand as she dropped the limp body at her feet. Despite the absence of threat her horse reared and screeched in fear, before being quieted by calm hushes and nose rubs. 

“Sorry for using you as a decoy. No hard feelings right?” Ellie chuckled before hitching her foot in the stirrup and swinging onto the saddle. Her horse gave a seemingly unamused snort before happily galloping away from the dead infected and towards Jackson. 

_Tomorrow I leave, one last time._

By the time Ellie rode back in, shifts at the stables had changed. A woman now stood at the stable entrance, engrossed in sweeping rogue hay piles back in towards the horses. She looked up however when hearing the soft steps of the horse, Ellie pointedly ignored her, hoping she wouldn’t ask any questions. Her luck, as usual, was absent.

“Who let you take a horse out this late?” The woman asked, pausing her sweeping to lean on the broom. Ellie quickly slid off her horse, leading it back into the stables while leaving her unanswered. “Uh...Hello? I asked you…”

“I fucking did, alright.” Ellie snapped, effectively cutting her off. She rolled her eyes while removing the saddle, running a hand along the horse’s ribs. She heard a scoff from the stablehand.

“You know I’m gonna have to tell Maria right?” Ellie quickly rolled her eyes before her steely gaze landed back on the woman.

“Do what you fucking want.” Ellie shrugged, not sparing a glance at the girl before walking back towards her own home. She shifted her backpack on her shoulders. It's way too late for this shit. Before long she was unlocking the door to the house, shutting it softly behind her to not wake the neighbors and trudged her tired body back upstairs for some sleep. She was out in minutes.

A pounding at her door had Ellie shooting up from her deep sleep, rubbing her eyes and checking the clock. _Fuck it’s early,_ Ellie dug her palms into her eyes to hopefully wipe most of the drowsiness from her head before slowly standing and stretching. Ellie scowled as the pounding resumed before stomping down the steps and swinging the door open.

“What the fuck is it?” She spat at whoever was at the door. Maria raised an unamused eyebrow before pushing past a surprised Ellie and into the living room. It took a few beats of silence before Ellie got curious. “Can I help you with something?” Maria slid her gaze from the window to Ellie, looking pissed as all hell. Ellie simply crossed her arms in response.

“Mind telling me what you were doing strolling in on a horse in the middle of the night?” Maria's gaze never faltered from Ellie’s.

“I went to go find the patrol, because no one else fucking would.” Ellie answered frankly, but was met with a sigh of exhaustion from Maria.

“Ellie, I remember telling you we weren’t sending anyone out at night.” 

“And I remember not caring.” Ellie cursed herself a little for that one, she sounded like a child. “Look, I don’t know about you but I’m not gonna let a couple of kids die without…”

“Don’t make me the bad guy Ellie. I want to find those kids as much as you do. But,” Maria rubbed a hand down her face, Ellie was struck with how exhausted she looked at that moment. “But I can’t risk more people. I’m responsible for this community, I need to protect them.” 

Ellie huffed in anger, “If you wanna protect them so bad, why’d you abandon those kids?” Maria shook her head, not dignifying that with an answer.

“Alright, if you went out there what’d you find?” Ellie huffed a laugh in disbelief. 

“So now you care?” 

“Ellie don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” 

“Fine.” Ellie said, taking a few steps forward to the couch before sinking into it. Ellie interlocked her fingers and leaned her arms on her knees. “There wasn’t much left of Adam, I couldn’t look for too long though the body had begun to draw infected in and…”

“Were you bit?” Maria cut her off, Ellie watched her eyes search for injuries. Ellie always forgot Maria didn’t know about her immunity, she had always wondered if Tommy told her in secret but she decided to play it safe.

“No of course not. Anyway the horse made a shit ton of sound so I left before I ran into any others, I didn’t have that much ammo on me.” Ellie stared at her hands, remembering the gruesome details of Adam. She looked up at Maria as she heaved a disappointed sigh.

“So not only did you go out alone, at night, but you also didn’t bring anything other than your handgun and a knife?” Ellie shrugged and looked back down at her hands, she hated when Maria did that. Acted like she was her kid. “Did you find anything besides Adam?” 

“No horses, seems like they took them. There wasn’t any sign of Casey or Lionel either, besides his backpack that was basically torn in half. Looked like they put up one helluva fight, and…” Ellie paused, thinking of the diary that sat on her bedside table. 

“And?” Maria added after a beat of silence.

“And that was it. Some blood that didn’t look like Adams but that was it.” Ellie moved her gaze to the window. Maria sighed loudly before walking and sitting herself down on the couch next to Ellie.

“I’m sorry Ellie. There’s nothing we can do now, they have a whole night’s head start in any direction. But,” She rubbed Ellie’s arched back in a sign of affection. Ellie had to suppress the urge to stand up and walk away. “They’re smart kids. They’ll survive.” Ellie gave a small nod at that, gaze glued still to the window. She felt Maria’s hand slip from her back and the pressure on the couch lift, footsteps walked back towards the door. 

“You have patrol in an hour. I’m sending you out with Dina, that alright?” Maria asked from the doorway. Ellie could argue she’d make her go even if it wasn’t alright, but she didn’t.

“It’s fine.” Ellie replied before hearing the door close, she sighed loudly, lifting her arms from her knees and leaning back on the couch. She’d have to grab what she needed for the ride and somehow ditch Dina, that was much easier said than done. “Fuck.” She sighed out before lifting herself up from the couch and walking upstairs. She’d have to map out how to get to Twin Falls, where ever the fuck that was. 

_Five days,_ Ellie thought to herself, wordlessly accepting rations from Seth despite already grabbing some earlier for the trip. _Shorter than Seattle, shorter than Santa Barbara. It’ll be fine._ She shoved the food into her pack before making her way towards the armory. Pushing through the doors she was met with a quick hello from Alex.

“What’s up Ellie.” He smiled, leaning on the counter.

“Nothin’. Patrol. Hunting rifle, and a double barrel.” Alex whistled before going back to retrieve the guns.

“Damn, you expect to see a herd there or somethin’.” He asked from the back.

“Something like that.” Ellie answered, picking at the old wood of the counter absentmindedly. Before long Alex dumped the guns on the counter. 

“You're going out with Dina today right?” Alex asked before dipping down behind the counter and grabbing ammo boxes. Ellie looked up from her hands and at Alex’s back.

“How’d you…”

“She was here like five minutes ago picking up a rifle.” Ellie hummed in acknowledgement before glancing at the ammo boxes being dropped by her hands. “Alright that’ll be 69.99.” Ellie slid her gaze from the boxes to the beaming Alex before rolling her eyes at the feeble excuse for a joke.

“What? I think I’m hilarious.” He said simply, cracking his knuckles, watching Ellie stash the guns in the side pockets of her backpack.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Ellie said on her way out, and to her dismay with a small chuckle.

“Ha see I am funny!” He called out as the door closed. Ellie rolled her eyes again before schooling her expression to neutrality and walking towards the stables. She noticed Dina walking out of the stables, talking with Tony while fiddling with her stirrups. Ellie glued her sight forward to the stables as she passed the two, thankfully unnoticed by the talking pair. Ellie sighed quietly before patting the nose of her usual horse and leading it out of it’s stable. Swinging a saddle on she led it outside before climbing on, walking it towards Dina and Tony. She waited until the two reached a small lull in conversation and Dina looked up at Ellie.

“Ready?” Dina asked while pushing up onto her horse. Ellie nodded before giving a small wave to Tony on their way out. “We’ve got western trails. And,” Ellie looked up at Dina after a beat of silence, she was staring intently down at the reins in her hands before looking back up at Ellie. “They brought Adam back this morning, funeral’s tonight.” Ellie hummed in acknowledgement, turning her gaze towards the main gate. With a few waves they trotted out of Jackson and westward up the river. 

They rode for a few hours, taking the normal trails and following the river. Conversation was scarce between the two, opting instead for the quiet rustle of the wind blowing through the leaves. When it came time to turn back towards Jackson, Dina turned first and began the slow trot back home but stopped after noticing Ellie hadn’t moved.

“What’s up?” Dina asked with arched eyebrows before scanning the forest line for something that may have caught Ellie’s attention. Her eyes then rested on Ellie again, confusion etched on her features.

“Go back to Jackson, Dina.” Ellie said, turning her horse to begin onwards and away from Jackson.

“Ellie don't.” Ellie urged her horse to walk on with her back to Dina, but slowed once hearing approaching steps. Dina turned her horse to block Ellie’s, the two coming face to face. “You got people back there that care about you. No more stupid suicide missions, you don’t even know where they are…”

“Yeah, I do.” Ellie pulled the diary from her back pocket of her jeans, leaving Dina’s gaze to examine it.

“You tell Maria about that.”

“No. She came and asked about the patrol though, saying she couldn’t spare the people. Had to protect Jackson.” Ellie looked back up at Dina with a stubborn gaze. “I’m going alone.” Ellie pulled her reins to pass Dina, who scoffed in response.

“Ellie you can’t fucking do this again, you can’t leave…” She seemed to think of her response for a moment, “Jackson. You can’t leave Jackson and all the people who care about you.” Dina was met with stubborn silence. “What about Tommy? Maria? What about me, Ellie? Are you gonna leave again? Is that your big plan?” Ellie could hear the pain in her voice clear as day.

“Dina…”

“No you fucking listen Ellie, you’re being selfish! You’re leaving people who care about you on a fucking suicide mission yet again!” Dina threw her arms to the side before resting them on her lap. “No one is gonna be there to save your ass.”

“I need to do this.” Dina shook her head.

“What the fuck are you trying to prove Ellie?” Ellie shook her head before dropping it, looking down at the hands that grabbed the reins tightly.

“If I’m not back in two weeks don’t look for me.” Ellie clicked twice, her horse starting back up in a trot. 

“God fucking dammit Ellie! Why can’t you just stay for once…” Ellie slowed at the sound of Dina’s choked tears. She looked back at Dina one more time, searching for something in her face. She didn’t find it.

“I need to do this.” Ellie repeated, and before she could change her mind she cantered off. Away from Jackson, and away from her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thanks soooooo much for reading and I hope you loved it :) this is an ongoing piece and I don't quite have a set update schedule yet but stay tuned for more!


End file.
